In the Future or Back in the Past?
by AnglLvr266
Summary: Mal and the crew come across a stowaway on the ship, funny thing is, she doesn't know how she got there and she says that the year she lives in is 2006. How will Mal deal with this one?
1. How Did You?

"KAYLEE! Get this ship movin'! I want to be off of this gorram planet in less than an hour." Malcolm Reynolds yelled as he walked past the engine room. He ran over to the bridge where Wash was playing with his dinosaurs. "Wash, how we doing?"

Wash jumped and set his dinosaurs down, "We're four hours out of Adenal. If that engine isn't fixed soon, we won't get anywhere."

"Alright, I just informed Kaylee of our schedule. She should get our girl up and running soon." Mal nodded to Wash and left the bridge. He wiped his eyes as he slowly descended into his bunk. Turning towards his bed, he froze. "JAYNE!" He screamed. The girl that lay on his bed jumped awake, screaming as she did so. "Who the hell are you?" Mal asked walking towards her.

The girl jumped from his bed, terrified. She scrambled back and tripped, falling to the ground and hitting the wall. Jayne stormed down into Mal's cabin, "What now!?" He saw the girl and paused, "Well, hell Mal. You've been holding out on us." He walked forward, "Where'd you pick her up?"

Mal turned and stared at him, "You mean she's not yours?"

"No, if she was mine, hell, why would I put her in your cabin? She'd be too busy in mine."

"Who are you guys?" The girl asked as she quivered in the corner.

"You don't know? Because somehow, you got on my ship, snuck into my cabin and invaded my space. That doesn't stand grounds for sleeping in my bed." Mal took another step closer, "What are you wearing?"

The girl gazed up at him, confused, "Jeans and a hoodie. I should be asking you what you're wearing. I've never seen clothes like that before."

Jayne stepped closer to the girl, "I like her already. How old are you?"

"Eighteen. Look, I don't know how I got here. I've never seen you people before. Can you just drop me off at the nearest airport and I can-"

"Nearest what?" Mal asked.

"Air-port? You know, planes, helicopters, lots of people? Okaaay. What century do you guys live in?"

Jayne cocked his head to the side as Wash crackled through the intercom, "Hey Mal, Mal, you there?"

Mal walked over to the intercom, "Yeah Wash, what is it?"

"Kaylee's got her up and running, everything okay? I heard you yell for Jayne earlier."

"Everything's fine Wash, let's get moving."

"What are you doing? Why can't you just let me off here, wherever here is."

"You know Captain, I think that she's like River. Not all there," Jayne said, spinning a knife near his head.

"Hey!" She yelled, "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Where do you live?" Mal asked as he watched Jayne sit down on his bed.

"Milwaukee."

"Where's that?"

"Wisconsin?"

"Is that an outer planet?"

"A what?"

Jayne sat up, "You want me to shoot her?"

"Shut up Jayne. An outer planet? Or moon? Is that a moon?"

"Wisconsin's a state."

"A state where?"

"In the United States of America."

"You are making no sense whatsoever."

"EARTH PEOPLE! Hello! Am I in an insane asylum, is this some sort of prison, or a dream? Must be a dream, because all the people I know know that they exist on Earth!"

"She's talkin' about the Earth That Was," Mal whispered to Jayne. "Honey, I'd hate to tell you this, but the Earth That Was died five hundred years ago, along with anybody left on it."

"Funny, that's very funny. So what, we're just flying around space having a great old time?"

"Well, we never have a great old time. There's crappy food and little entertainment," Jayne said as he listed the things on his fingers, "Then there's the being shot thing, Reavers, our Captain, Reavers, no women to prey on, Reavers, and oh yeah, Reavers!"

"What are Reavers? A disease or something?" The girl asked as she sat up.

"People who kill other people and do things with their bodies you can't even begin to imagine." Mal walked and stood over the girl, "How do you not know any of this kid?"

"They don't have people like that where I come from. I mean, we have killers, always have, and actually, one person did do the whole eating flesh thing, but he's dead. We don't have societies of people doing that. Look, I don't know what kind of game this is, but I just want to get home."

Mal reached down and grabbed the girl by the hoodie. He heaved her to her feet and threw her on the bed next to Jayne. Jayne raised his eyebrows to Mal and then studied the girl. "You touch her and I shoot you Jayne," Mal told him before anything bad happened.

"Well, hell then, what I am still here for. I'll be in my bunk." Jayne left immediately to the privacy of his own bunk as Mal turned to the girl.

"Name."

"Peyton London. You?"

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

"Captain?"

"As in this ship."

"We're on a ship?"

"So far as I know. What year is it?"

Peyton looked at him curiously, "2006. Why?"

Mal stayed silent for a while and then looked at Peyton, "Hate to break it to you, but this is 2506. You're living 500 years in the past."

"Or you're living 500 years in the future."

"I'm not going to play games with you. Now, I have to go and since I don't think that leaving you unattended is a good idea, you're gonna come with me with no fuss. Hear? Or I will shoot you."

"Right. Shoot me."

Mal pulled his pistol out and aimed it between Peyton's eyes. "I wouldn't hesitate." He grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her to the ladder, "Head on up. One misstep and you won't be walkin' anywhere." He motioned for her to go up, and Peyton hesitantly complied. Mal reached the landing and stared at the girl who looked more lost than he's ever been. "What? Haven't you ever seen the inside of a ship before?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Well then this way. I have to head up to the bridge to check on Wash." He steered her to the right as they climbed the little bit of stairs to the bridge. Wash was fooling around with his dinosaurs again. "Wash!" A dinosaur flew up into the air.

"What!? Oh, Mal, it's you. Okay. Who's that?"

"Hoping you had some idea. Stowaway somehow. I don't have a gorram clue how she got on my ship."

"Impossible. We've been moving for four days straight."

"Exactly my point. Everything looking okay?"

"It's all fine…what is she doing?" Wash asked pointing at Peyton.

Peyton walked up to the window of the ship, placing a hand on the glass. She gazed out into space and never blinked. "Wow."

"She claims she's never seen space before," Mal told Wash sarcastically.

Wash shook his head, "You can't fake that reaction Mal. People who haven't seen the brilliance of space can't fake it."

"How many planets are there? Because in English class, we were just talking about how mad we were that they declassified Pluto from being a planet."

"There's over a hundred for sure, and Pluto is one of them. It's cold there though, not many like it." Wash grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"I use to study the stars when I went to Florida. We'd sit in the dark on the boats and just gaze at them, but I never knew there were so many."

"They come and go, it's a process," Mal rolled his eyes at her continued awe. "What's Florida? Another state?"

"A gorgeous one. Thousands of animals, coral reefs, and the Everglades. Alligators, crocodiles, sharks, the list goes on. The hurricanes were horrific though. But I was so beautiful."

"I read about those things, the Everglades. Looks like a swamp to me. Lots of weird looking creatures. Big teeth and long. Beasts if any."

"That would be a marsh and the beasts are alligators, and they're lazy. The ones in the Glades are able to be touched (wouldn't recommend it folks). But they are deadly."

"Okay, now that we have that settled. Let's get you to the doc."

"I don't need to see a doctor' Peyton argued as Mal dragged her away.

"Yes you do. Because in my mind, you're as screwed up as can be."

"Funny, 'cause you're the exact same way in mine."


	2. Overreacting

"So you just woke up in Mal's cabin?" Simon asked as he looked into Peyton's eyes with a light. He stole a glance at Mal, who scowled back.

"Seems that way. I don't remember anything though, and the Captain keeps telling me that I've made it all up."

"Well, I can't detect any sense of brain damage or foul play. She's completely healthy. I can't explain how she got here, but to be honest, she's saner than you are Captain." Simon smiled and Peyton did the same. Mal frowned as he walked over to them.

"In this space, it helps to be a bit crazy," He grabbed Peyton's arm as he led her from the infirmary. They had just rounded the corner when they slammed into Shepherd Book. "Why Shepherd, you do sneak about now don't you?"

"So, this is the girl Jayne was telling me about?" He smiled pleasantly at her.

"Yeah, this is her. Why? Do you know how she got here?"

"No." He turned to Peyton, "Why don't you head on in and get something to eat. Mal will be there shortly."

Peyton looked up at Mal who was focused on Book. "Um, are you sure-"

"The Captain won't mind. Just go on in and help yourself." Peyton left without another word. "Did you marry her?"

"What?! No!" Mal looked hurt, "Why do you guys automatically think that? One time, it was one time!"

"Like I said before, if you take advantage her, you will burn in a special hell."

"That's just shiny Shepherd, because I will not take advantage of her. With what happened last time? Don't you remember the kiss of death?!"

"It was called a goodnight kiss, that was all." Book began to walk away, "Remember, a special hell."

"Will you stop!?" Mal shook his head as he headed off to find Peyton. He found her exactly where Book had sent her, in the kitchen. She had a can in her hand as she gazed into the cupboard. "Food not the same either?"

"No, really different. What is this stuff anyway?"

"Proteins mainly. We don't get much money to stock the best foods. What kind of food were you used to?"

"Chicken, beef, steak on special occasions. Soda, chips, fruit, veggies, candy…you get the point?"

"I do. We still have cows, if you want to know. Chickens too, but only on certain planets. And whatever soda and chips are, we don't have those."

"Bummer. They sold the most where I came from." She turned to him with the can, "Why are all the labels off?"

"What? They are-, where's that gorram doctor!?" Mal stormed off as he grabbed Simon. He dragged him into the kitchen and shoved the can into his hand. "I thought you told her it was wrong. We like to know what we're making."

Simon stared at the can, "She must've thought something was wrong with them having labels. I told you that I don't know how she thinks anymore. It's not her fault and it's not mine either!"

Mal looked impressed, "Still, you keep her away from things she has no business touching."

"River thinks she's the ship. So everything in here is hers, according to what she thinks."

"Well, make her stop thinkin' that! This is my boat, and my kitchen, therefore it is my food, even though we all paid for it. So, go tell your little sister," Mal said sweetly as he led Simon to the door, "To STOP TOUCHING MY FOOD!" And with that he shoved him out.

Peyton stared at Mal in shock, "She took the labels off. What's the big deal?" Peyton slammed the can on the counter and turned to the Captain. "You totally overreacted."

"I don't know who you think you are, but this is how I run things here. If you don't like that, by all means, leave!" Mal turned and began to walk away, but Peyton grabbed his arm. Mal froze as she started to speak.

"I'm not just some helpless girl you know. I've seen things you can only imagine, been through things I'd rather you not. Now, I'm dumped on some ship in the middle of space in the year 2506 and you think that I should take everything in stride? Well, wake up Captain! The world, or worlds, or planets…whatever! They don't revolve around you!" She released him and stepped back. Her body said she was confident, her eyes said differently and Mal was good on picking up if someone was afraid of him or not.

"You think I brought you here!? That for some odd reason I just shut you in my bunk? This is my boat and what I say goes. Everyone here understands that, why can't you?" Peyton shook her head and began to walk away. Mal, infuriated, now grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Peyton tried to fight him as he pushed her against the wall. "I don't know who you are and I don't care one gorram way or another, but you respect me, my ship and all those in it, and maybe we won't have any troubles."

"I have a problem Captain."

"And what's that?"

"As long as you treat me this way, I will never respect you." She met his gaze head on, but he never faltered. He took out his gun and pressed it to her head.

"Then we have a problem."

"MAL!" A high voice screamed out. Mal's shoulders sagged as Inara walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing? Let her down!" Mal didn't release her. "JAYNE!" She screamed again and the man appeared in a split second.

"What is it Inara?"

"Make him let her go; he's so kindly ignoring me at the moment."

"You make one move in this direction Jayne, and you will join her outside the ship, without any gear." Mal scowled at Jayne who stayed put.

"Nope, can't help you." He told Inara and sat down.

Several people came running into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. Kaylee was the first in, "Cap'n? Whatcha doin'?"

"Kaylee, you leave here." Mal said softly, Peyton slightly cocked her head. "Don't say a word."

"Mal! Will you come to your senses? Let her down!" Inara yelled again. Mal released Peyton as he started to turn to Inara. He never expected Peyton to twist his hand back and grab his gun straight from it. He stood there in shock as she pointed it between his eyes. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh is right."

"You never told me you could do that."

"You never asked," Peyton stepped closer and then froze hearing every other weapon cock in her direction. "I'll shoot him first, before you even kill me." She turned and glared at Zoë who had appeared behind her.

Mal raised his hands slightly, "I underestimated you Peyton. Where'd you learn to use a weapon at your young age?"

"High School. A friend of mine hunted and although I hate hunting innocent animals, in our days, knowing how to handle a weapon could be useful. Apparently, those ways haven't changed much."

"Apparently."

Peyton removed the gun from Mal's forehead and twirled it so he could grab the handle. He did. "I don't think shooting you would be the best idea."

"Me neither. But I believe that tying you up something good and locking you in the guest room is." He grabbed her and shoved her arms roughly to her back, "Let's go then shall we. Jayne, would you like to tag along?"

"Gladly Captain."

The women shook their heads as they left the room, knowing full well that Mal had some respect for the girl. Not many dared to cross the Captain.


End file.
